Never Meant to Be
by CyberchaseLove12
Summary: Before Digit leaves Hacker to go back to Motherboard, he shares a tearful goodbye with the one he loves, knowing things will never be the same between them. Digit-Delete oneshot. Please read and review.


_A/N: __Hey everyone! I decided to write my very first story based on my OTP Digit x Delete. This will be in Delete's point of view and is the night before Digit left to join Motherboard._

I couldn't believe I had gone against the boss in something like this. He was very angry at Digit for mending his chaos instead of helping him cause it. But Digit means a lot to me. I feel like he's my only friend here, no he's more than a friend to me. I still remember that night when boss and Buzzy had gone to wreak havoc and Digit and I were left to mind the Grim Wreaker. He shared his feelings with me then as well as his feelings for me. That beautiful kiss we shared meant the world to me but now he was leaving.

"I have no choice, DeeDee," Digit said to me sadly. "This isn't where I belong." I could feel the despair in his tone and felt my own eyes sting but forced back the tears that were threatening to come out and consume me.

"Digit...if you leave, w-we may h-have to become enemies," I sniffled, not wanting to bear the thought of hurting the cyboid I had come to love in all my time while serving the boss. I didn't agree with the boss's ways always but this wasn't the solution. Motherboard is meant to be our enemy and I don't want to make Digit my enemy. If he leaves today, one day we might have to face off against one another. I don't know if I have the strength inside me to do that.

"I know," Digit said and I saw tears prickling down his face as well. "But this is the right thing for me to do. Help me, DeeDee please. I'll always love you but you'll still have Buzz and m-maybe we were never meant to be."

I felt my heart crack into tiny little pieces. I felt like I was breaking, like someone was pulling out my wires and like I was going through an endless tunnel of pain, one that would never end no matter what happened. I wanted to be selfish and not open the cage for Digit. I wanted to tell him I wasn't going to assist him with this plan that I would always be loyal to the boss no matter what happened next. But I was also torn. I wanted to see him happy and he was miserable here. Keeping him here against his own will wasn't right no matter how much I wanted to do it. Heck, I wanted to leave with him but I didn't want to abandon the boss.

I couldn't be this weak. Love wasn't weak, right? Digit always told us stories in which love conquered all. Even if this love remained lost forever, I won't let my friend, my love suffer anymore. This will tear us both apart inside but we'll have to go on pretending there is nothing between us and there was nothing. I'll have to be stronger if I really want Digit to be happy. So what if this might be our last meeting as friends, as lovers? Our memories won't ever fade away. I remember when the boss introduced us. Digit would defend me when the boss yelled at me for being clumsy and somehow his defense would make the boss take it easy and I'd get away with things.

The boss always liked Buzz more than me and Digit too, so they'd get away with things. I didn't mind though. The three of us always had a lot of fun when the boss wasn't around. Of course, we'd follow his commands, Buzzy and I more than Didge did but we'd also play around heaps. When the boss got really angry and threw me around, Buzz would rush over to calm the boss down while Didge tended to my wounds and reassured me that he'd always be there. But he was breaking that promise now wasn't he? If he left, he wouldn't always be there for me, in fact he would never be there for me. I would still have Buzzy but it wasn't him was it? Buzzy could never replace Didge, no one could. I was torn at what I should do. I didn't know if I could handle becoming Didge's enemy. I hate Motherboard. I hate the boss a little too for tearing us apart. With trembling fingers, I open the cage Digit is trapped in. When the boss had learnt of Didge's rebellion, he had imprisoned him in a cage and severely punished. The cyboid's wings still had scars on them and I know the boss will continue to hurt him for his "betrayal" and I don't want that. I want him safe from any harm.

Before I could ponder any more, I felt Digit's lips press against mine. For a moment, once again, I wished to stop him. I didn't want us to fall apart but at the same time, the kiss made me remember that love isn't selfish. I love Didge, this is why I'm doing this. I pull him closer, tears prickling down my cheeks as he pulls away.

"Come back with me, DeeDee," Digit pleaded with me. "Motherboard is really kind, she'll give you a second chance to be with me and be her friend."

I shook my head, tear tracks still appearing on my face.

"I don't belong there, Didge," I told him honestly. "If we're meant to be, we'll meet again. Now, go. Before the boss comes in here and stops you. Go!"

Digit looked at me.

"I'm trusting Buzzy to take care of you, DeeDee," Digit said softly, his voice filling with more emotion than I had ever heard. "I know him being with you will make you forget all that we've shared."

I shook my head.

"He'll never be you," I responded before turning back and giving Didge one final hug before turning my back on him. Digit seemed to understand for he flew out the door as soon as I opened it. I know, we'll be enemies now. We'll have to pretend nothing between us ever existed but somehow I feel things aren't over just yet. Maybe one day, we will be able to meet as lovers again.


End file.
